


If You're Reading This

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: If I’m not dead, you had better not be reading this.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	If You're Reading This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 21 challenge 14 prompts "Eliot Spencer ( _Leverage_ )" & “ _Saying yes when I meant no/ Holding on, should’ve let go_ ” (“Peace of Me” by Natasha Bedingfield)

If I’m not dead, you had better not be reading this. I’m serious. You put this letter right back where you found it, and forget you ever saw it.

But if I am dead, then this is for both of you. There’s a separate letter for Nate and Sophie – and don’t read that one, either! Yes, Hardison, actual letters on actual paper. This is the kind of thing you do _right_. Now, if I’m dead, you can read on to the next page.

_Alec and Parker—_

I’m not dying, but my line of work is dangerous, and this is just in case. When I was in the Army, I’d watch the other guys write these letters, last goodbyes to the people they loved, but this is the first one I’ve written myself. Never had someone to leave behind, before.

If I died saving either of you, I don’t regret it. Protecting you, all of you, isn’t just my job, it’s what I choose to do. I made my peace with that, and I hope you can understand.

I’m sorry I left you. 

I may have made my peace with dying, but I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to. I want you to understand that I didn’t want to die. The life I have, the life I’ve built with the two of you, that’s worth fighting for and I’m sure I fought as hard as I could. I was hoping we’d get a retirement, like Nate and Sophie, that we could grow old together. Maybe run a few jobs, when we felt like it.

You’ll have to do that without me, now. Because you’re _going_ to. Retire, grow old, all of it. 

Be happy. 

I hope you guys already know how I feel, but some things should be repeated: 

I love you, Parker. 

I love you, Alec.

Yours always,   
Eliot


End file.
